unchartedfandomcom-20200223-history
.45 Defender
The .45 Defender is a weapon that appears in Uncharted 2: Among Thieves, Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception, and Uncharted: Golden Abyss. In Uncharted 2, it served as a replacement to the PM-9mm from Uncharted: Drake's Fortune, as the first (chronologically) firearm. Despite power differences between the 9mm and .45 calibers, both weapons are largely the same in terms of performance. Killing fifty enemies awards you the medal "50 Kills: .45 Defender", worth $10,000, in Among Thieves. History In Uncharted 2, Nathan Drake first used this firearm in Borneo.Borneo (chapter). Uncharted 2: Among Thieves.The Dig. Uncharted 2: Among Thieves. He held onto the weapon until he found a 92FS-9mm in Nepal.Desperate Times. Uncharted 2: Among Thieves. Chloe Frazer also owned a custom-made .45 Defender, which she kept on her throughout most of the game. It was also used by several of Zoran Lazarević's soldiers in the first few parts of the game. In Uncharted 3, Nate once again owned the gun, but only for a limited time. Once he and Victor Sullivan traveled to Syria, he swapped it for a Para 9. The .45 Defender was a common firearm used by Katherine Marlowe's agents. Chloe still retained her custom made .45 Defender, which she was seen using to defend Charlie, Nate, and Sully from Talbot's men.London Underground. Cutscene: Immeasurable Wealth. Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception. In Golden Abyss, the gun has appeared rather sporadically during the first half of the game, serving as his starting weapon from the beginning. Characteristics The .45 Defender is a very popular weapon in the ''Uncharted'' series. It is inferior to the 92FS-9mm, having less magazine capacity, ammo capacity, and rate of fire. It should be noted that the in-game magazine capacity is depicted as eight rounds, whereas real life capacity is typically seven, unless one bullet is left in the chamber, if the weapon is reloaded without emptying the magazine. The .45 Defender is based on the Colt Defender. The gun's slide marks it as a Chinese pistol, and it is referred to as a "Type 85" in the official strategy guide. Multiplayer In Co-op Arena, any kills done with the .45 Defender rewards 10 points. Trivia *Chloe carries a unique version of the weapon, with a black finish and flaming skulls on each side of the slide. *In reality, the Colt Defender is the smallest handgun made by Colt. *When playing the Co-op Arena mode of multiplayer, the player spawns with a 92FS-9mm, but hostiles around the player will be armed with .45 Defenders in early rounds. *Compared to its iteration in Among Thieves, its firing sound is different in Drake's Deception and Golden Abyss. *This weapon is not available in ''Uncharted 3'' multiplayer. *In the demo version of Golden Abyss, the reloading sound effects are identical to that of the AK-47. It has its own sound in the finalized version. *In ''Uncharted 4: A Thief's End ,''the .45 Defender is succeeded by the Aegis 9mm pistol, a similar short range pistol. Sam Drake equips this pistol as his handgun in the single player campaign. References es:.45 Defender Category:Weapons in Among Thieves Category:Weapons in Drake's Deception Category:Weapons in Golden Abyss